


Genophobic

by TheIfInLife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Top Louis, Virgin Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIfInLife/pseuds/TheIfInLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a secret, Louis loves him no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genophobic

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first ever smut. I know, I know, it really sucks but I feel like rewriting it would insult the progress I've made as a writer. Anyway, I hope it isn't too terrible that you can't enjoy it. YAY FOR GAY SMUT

It was the night of our six month anniversary, I had taken Harry out to his favorite place to eat. Although you would never know that he liked that place; he barely ate anything. He looked uneasy and I wasn't sure why. Part of me, like always, assumed the worst. He wanted to break it off or wasn't happy with me and our relationship. But I refused to let my doubts get to me and enjoyed the rest of the night with my lovely boyfriend. 

Zayn, Niall, and Liam had all agreed to be out of the house by the time we got back; I wanted some alone time with my Hazza. In the entire time that we had been dating, we had done nothing sexual. No handjobs, blowjobs, or anything. Not that I didn't want to, I really, really did. But for one, there's barely enough time in the day to keep ourselves fed, let alone do anything sexual. Also, all three of the other boys had each interrupted us at least twice. And then there was Harry's shyness. 

But tonight, we had the night off, the boys were out of the house, and Harry would be all mine. 

"That was nice." Harry said as we entered our home. 

"Mhm." I agreed. "Harry?" I asked, stepping closer once our door was shut and locked. 

"Yeah?" The way he gazed into my eyes made my heart leap inside my chest. 

"I love you." I slowly closed the space between us and kissed him. He whispered an 'I love you' against my lips and I marvelled at how amazing it was to kiss him. The way his lips melted into mine drove me crazy and judging by the way Harry's breathing hitched, it drove him crazy too. 

Swiping my tongue across his bottom lip, he opened his mouth, shyly as always, and granted me entrance. There was never a fight for dominance between us, I was easily the dominant one. At least as far as our relationship goes. 

Lightly, I backed Harry into the wall. The heat was rising as I kissed his jaw line and down to his neck. His eyes fluttered closed as he put his hands on my shoulders, pushing back slightly. "Louis..." 

"The bedroom?" I asked, looking at him. His face was literally emotionless but he nodded ever so slightly. "Hold on tight Haz." I wrapped his legs around my waist and carried him upstairs. His weight was the last thing on my mind, especially when I felt the hard bump Harry sported rubbing against my stomach as I carried him. 

I gently laid him down on the bed, with me on top of him. Again, I kissed his neck, giving him a nice sized love bite. Travelling back up to his lips, my hand went searching downwards. When I was a few inches from his waist band, I felt his hand forcefully stop mine. 

I pulled back from his lips, opening my eyes to see his wide as saucers. "What's wrong?" I asked. 

"I um have to...go make sure the door is locked!" He tried to squirm out from under me. His attempt was mostly successful until I grabbed his hand and pulled him to sit next to me. 

"I locked it." I eyed him suspiciously. His face looked panicked and I was getting concerned. 

"Oh... well I have to go to the bathroom." I didn't even let him budge this time. 

"Just tell me. I'll love you no matter what it is..." After a few minutes and Harry still hadn't said anything, I couldn't help but voice my doubts. "Is it me?" My voice went soft. "Are-are you not attracted to me...sexually?" 

"No! I promise that isn't it." 

"Then what is it?" I gently asked. He scooted away from me, pulled his knees into his chest and hid his face with his hands. When he began to talk, I had to concentrate to hear his mumbling. 

"I-I'm a virgin. I know the media makes it seem like I'm some kind of manwhore but I've never even touched another person in that way." I could tell that he had started crying. I got on my knees in front of him and lightly took his hands into mine. 

"Harry, it's okay. Really. I kinda already figured you were. And-" 

"There's more." Harry cut in, breaking from my gaze and staring down. 

"Baby, what is it?" I squeezed his hands in hopes to reassure him. 

"I think I'm genophobic." I barely heard him. 

"What's that?" 

"It means that I..." He sighed deeply and quickly said it. "ItmeansthatImafraidofsex." And suddenly it all made sense. I was replaying all the signs I missed kicking myself for not seeing it before when Harry began to sob. "Oh god. You want to break up with me now don't you? I-I'm sorry. I want to do this, I'm just scared. I wanted to make you happy but I can't. Just please hurry up and say it." 

"Harry," I said, grabbing his face. "No, I'm not breaking up with you. I love YOU. Not your body. If you and I never have sex for the rest of our lives, I would still be the happiest man in the world cause you are mine." I pulled him into my arms and laid back into an innocent cuddle. After a few minutes, I asked, "Can I ask you something?" He nodded against my chest. "How do you know it's not you being scared because it's your first time?" 

"I don't know, I feel like I'm abnormally scared." I didn't know how to respond so I just laid there holding him close. He eventually asked, "Louis?" 

"Yes love?" 

"Do you still wanna...?" 

"We aren't doing anything you don't wanna do, regardless of if I want to." I stated firmly. 

"But that's the thing! I do want to. I just freak out." 

"Harry, stop. You don't need to do this for me." 

"I-I need...can we at least try...I'm still so h-ha...you know." His face flushed a deep red. 

"Hard?" I smiled at his shyness and looked down to see both of us still hard. He nodded quickly. "Are you one hundred percent positive? Cause a few minutes ago you didn't want to..." 

"I feel more comfortable now that you know. And I trust you." His voice was pretty firm and I could tell he was serious. 

"Okay but if you want me to stop, no matter when, you have to tell me...lets use a safe word, okay?" I glanced around the room, seeing a photo of the band laying on some grass. "Grass. Grass is the safe word, okay Harry?" 

He nodded nervously, "But Louis, I need us to take this painfully slow." 

"Okay baby." 

"A-and I need you to...you know...tell me what to do. Cause I don't know." He blushed again and I couldn't help but smile. 

"I will. I love you." I looked into his eyes and slowly leaned over and kissed him. The way he kissed me was SUCH a turn on; telling me really did help loosen him up, his kisses were pure passion. A few minutes passed and I played with the hem of his shirt. 

"Louis." He said and I almost stopped until he continued, "Can you uh, take yours off too, I don't want to be the only one." 

I nodded and slipped off my shirt before slipping his off. As I ran my hand over his chest I could feel his heart beating dangerously fast. "Relax Harry, it's okay." I whispered into his ear. He did slightly relax and I smiled. "You're doing so good. Do you want to go further?" His eyes closed and he nodded. 

My fingers ghosted down to his waist band, tracing it for several minutes before my fingers went to the button on his pants. His hand rested on mine, I looked up expecting him to say grass but instead he said, "You first." I nodded and kissed his forehead before unbuttoning my pants and pulling them off. My own hardness tented in my boxers. 

Returning my attention to Harry, I kissed him passionately, resting my hand on his pants button and popping it open. Harry gasped. "You are doing so well, Harry. It's okay, you'll be okay." I again whispered into his ear. I then went back to kissing him, his zipper was soon down and before I could do anything else, Harry shakily lifted his hips so I could pull off his pants. I did so extremely gently and comforted him as he lay in his boxers. 

"If you want to go further, it will be you being completely naked. Are you ready for that? If not, please just tell me. I love you no matter how far you are comfortable going." He nodded. "I need you say it out loud." 

"I-I want you to take off my boxers...but uh, Louis, will you take yours off first?" His shyness was turning me on to no end. When I took off my boxers, I sighed in relief as the cool air hit me. 

"Wow." Harry whispered and I was the one blushing when I realized that he was staring at my arousal that lay hard on my stomach. 

When I say that I gently pulled down Harry's boxers, gently is an understatement. I tried not to stare at his glorious manhood, knowing it would freak Harry out. Instead I turned my attention to his mouth and tried to stifle a moan. Harry and I are naked. In the same bed. Together. I pushed those thoughts from my mind otherwise I would HAVE to touch myself and Harry wasn't ready for that yet. 

Harry suddenly pulled away from our kiss, "Louis, I want you to...I want..." 

"What do you want baby?" I asked kissing his red cheeks. 

"Touch me." His voice was barely audible. My hand again started drifting down his stomach and just before I actually touched him, he put his hand over mine. "I-I'm scared." 

My other hand stroked his face. "It's just me, Harry. It's just me." I whispered, looking directly into his eyes and seeing my words relax him. I kissed him as his hand pushed my hand onto his erection. 

I grasped the base as Harry quietly sucked in a breath.Jerking Harry off at a slow pace apparently wasn't enough, because a minute later, he bucked his hips up hard. 

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, I didn't-" Harry blushed embarrassed. 

"Shhh, baby it's okay, it's normal." I kissed away his adorable embarrassment and moved my hand at a faster pace. I could tell he was struggling to keep his moans inside him. Precum oozed out of his tip and I nearly came at the sight. Harry was so hot like this. Newly inspired, I went harder and faster until Harry's breathing was labored ans his hips were slightly rocking into my hand. 

"I'm gonna-Louis!" Harry nearly shouted as he twitched in my hand and spilled cum onto his chest and my hand. 

He kissed me deeply as I removed my hand from him. "You are so awesome." I praised him. "You were so good." A slight moan escaped from his lips as he came down from his orgasm. I saw him glance nervously at my still throbbing erection. "Harry, you do not have to do any more." 

"I want to but...will you...ya know...help me?" I bit my lip, trying not reveal how much of a turn on that was. 

"You sure? You don't need to." He nodded and I grabbed his hand with my own cum covered one and wrapped it around my dick. I glanced up to see Harry nervous but he didn't look like he wanted to stop. 

With my hand squeezed over his, we both began jerking me off. I spewed out a string of curse words as my own hips. began bucking into our hands. I was already so close. Suddenly Harry pulled his hand away, "Louis." 

"It's okay baby, I'll finish myself." I comforted him as my hand flew up and down my shaft. He quickly stopped my arm. 

"Louis. I-can we-will you..." 

"What? Tell me what you want." I said gently. 

"I want you...inside me." I knew he was embarrassed saying that out loud and that mixed with the arousal of what he was asking made me moan louder than I had all night. 

"Are you sure? It's going to hurt..." 

He was overcome with want as he grabbed me and pulled me on top of him. The kiss we then shared was full of passion and pure lust. "Please, can we try it?" He begged. I responded my positioning myself between his legs, which I had to spread wider for him, and kissing his semi hard erection. Down, down, down I kissed until I was level with his pink hole. 

I planted a kiss directly on it and began licking circles on it. Harry was once again failing to keep his moans in. The small sounds just barely escaping his lips. Once I thought he was ready, I stuck my tongue inside and I smiled as I saw his toes curl out of my peripheral vision. 

Soon, I took my mouth away and he frowned adorably. I scooped some of the cum onto my fingers, using it as lube. Encircling his hole with my index finger, I groaned as I pushed it in. 

"Are you okay?" I asked. He nodded and pushed down slightly on my finger. God this is so hot! I thought to myself as I fingered him. 

"M-more." He said softly, biting his lip as I inserted another finger. He didn't seem to be in pain, in fact, his head was thrown back, eyes screwed shut. 

"I'm gonna add another." I warned him a few minutes later. He nodded quickly. As I pushed in another, he tensed up. "Do you want me to stop?" 

"No, it just burns." He admitted. I kissed him, holding my fingers still so he could adjust. "Okay, try moving." He said, his voice still kind of shakey. 

I obeyed and he was indeed stretched out. I knew his hole was as stretched out as it'd ever be for my dick but I was going to wait until he told me he was ready. And as if reading my mind, he whimpered: 

"Lou, I think I'm ready." He said this with more confidence than he'd had all night so I didn't question him. Instead I reached over him to the table where I kept the lube. 

As I lathered myslef and his hole up, I spoke comforting words. "It's going to be okay Hazza, it'll feel good eventually. I love you so much." 

"I love you too." He said as I lined myself up with his entrance. As if he once again read my mind, he said, "I'm ready." 

So, I slowly pushed until my head entered him with a 'pop'. I immediately stopped when I heard Harry cry out in pain. 

"Do you want-" 

"No!" He nearly yelled. He littered the air with curses as I bit down hard on my lip. He was so freaking tight and warm; it took everything I had to not slam into him and pound him into the mattress. Instead I reached down and took hold of his cock. As I slowly pumped him, he moaned audibly. "More." 

I obliged, pushing about three more inches into him before he tensed and cried, "Stop!" I started to pull out but he said, "No! I didn't say grass, Louis! It just hurts like hell." He said through gritted teeth. 

"I'm sorry baby." I removed my hand from him and placed my hands on either side of him, leaning down so all of our torso was touching and kissed him. "I love you." I told him again. 

"I love you too, Louis." His voice was already less pained than before and I decided to give him the last four inches. His hiss came out sounding only half pained as my hips rested against his bum. I was so close, I know I'd only last ten minutes MAX. 

Eventually Harry wrapped his arms around me and whispered into my ear, "Move." 

I slowly pulled out and thrust back in and watched as Harry's face waivered between pain and pleasure. The slow pace wasn't enough for me, I couldn't control it, I sped up. Not enough to hurt Harry, I just needed more. 

"Harry," I groaned and cursed. He felt so good. So hot. So tight. Jesus. Suddenly, one of my arms gave way and as I fell onto Harry, I thrust in. 

"Right there! God, please. Louis."He nearly screamed and I knew I had found his prostate. 

I hit his sweet spot with every thrust and he was completely failing at keeping his moans under control; I couldn't take it anymore. With my lips on his ear, I whispered seductively, "Moan for me baby. Tell me how it feels." 

He looked me right in the eye and let out all the sounds he'd been holding in. I thrust harder and soon learned that Harry was a screamer. Which drove me insane, I wouldn't last much longer. His voice became high pitched as he reached down and stroked himself. "Louis," He moaned. "I'm close." 

"Me too Haz." I murmured before devouring his lips and removing his hand from his throbbing member. I squeezed him and jerked him in time with my thrusts. 

"F*CK!" Harry screamed, re-coating my hand and both of our chests with his cum. The way his hole squeezed around me sent me straight over the edge. No words came out as an intense orgasm rocked through me and I shot my load deep into my boyfriend's bum. 

Once we had both come down, I pulled out slowly, trying but failing at to not hurt Harry. We laid there for little while till I sat up saying, "We should clean up." 

Harry tried to sit up but yelped in pain and immediately laid back down. "Ow." His eyes watered slightly. 

"I'm sorry it hurts." I kissed him. "You may not be able to walk tomorrow, but I'll take care of you." I smiled at him and went to get something to clean off both myself abd him. Him winced loudly when I cleaned the cum off of his bum and I apologized again and carefully got onto the bed, laying my head on his chest. 

"Was that okay?" I asked him. 

"That was amazing, Boobear. I'm sorry that I-" 

"There is nothing you should be sorry for." I cut in, rubbing circles onto his stomach. 

"Okay...Louis?" He asked, playing with my hair. I 'hmmm'ed and he said, "Thank you. For everything. I love you more than words can describe." He held me tighter as I whispered, 

"I love you too. So, so much." 

We both fell into a blissful sleep know we had a lifetime of 'I love you's ahead of us.


End file.
